Way of life
by Houlme
Summary: [Multi-shots AU] Humans can be put under the pressure of too many things and trials. But when they meet their real special someone, everything can become a little better. (MFB AU)/M for themes and language
1. The Newcomer

**Hello, guys! I'm back with a new story! (IT'S PRETTY CHILDISH OF ME TO DO THAT WHILE I HAVE 3 STORIES ON-GOING) Don't worry, this one will be 2 or 3 chapter, not more! It's an MFB fanfiction again in AU. With my ultimate OTP again yes xD I hope you guys will like it! (MFB belongs to their owners as well as the characters. Okiya, Hana, Ameko and the Dan belong to me)**

* * *

 _ **Way of life: Chapter 1**_

 _ **The Newcomer**_

'Oki-chan, please, come lend us a hand would you?'

Okiya looked up from his phone to face his grandmother. He quickly shoved the device in his pocket and ran to her. The teenager picked up one of the cartons supposed to be brought in the building. Okiya's grandmother whispered a 'thank you' to her beloved grandchild before turning around to face the man who would, from now on, live in one of the studios belonging to this building. Okiya's grandmother, Hana, was the owner of the cute building and considered every occupants' part of her family. Hana observed the man who was about to join her big family for some time. He was tall, holding a sleeping child in his arms. The man gently gazed at the young boy he was carrying. He seemed quite muscular, wearing a simple dark shirt with its sleeves rolled up and a pair of trousers. His long silver hair was loosely held by a rubber band. But, the most important features he had were his eyes. The young father had golden sharp eyes that would probably won't show any great affection except for his son. Hana's first impression of this new neighbor was first of all that he was incredibly handsome. However, she quickly noticed that this man had more to it than just looks. He seemed to be well-educated, cultivated, observant, polite, cool and somehow aloof. All these words popped into her mind while she observed his gestures and movements. Hana warmly smiled at the man and bowed to him, leaving him with Okiya.

Okiya obediently did as his grandma asked him to. Carrying the box, he started walking in the entrance's direction. The young man didn't pay much attention to the newcomer and just took on doing what was excepted of him. Okiya, after a few trips back and forth and with the help of his new neighbor, managed to take all the boxes to the studio. At the little apartment's door, Okiya deeply sighed, obviously exhausted after his task done. Facing the ground until now, he lifted himself to look at Hana and the young father, chatting together.''Now, Otori-san, we should leave you to make yourself at home. Your son is surely tired, I'll get snacks for him and prepare dinner for both of you!'' The father politely bowed his thanks to the older woman ''My son and I will be in your care from now on. Please, don't bother yourself with us, we do not wish to trouble you any more than this.'' Hana motherly giggled ''Don't even worry about it. I'm happy to be able to do it.'' with that, Hana bowed and left the man with his child.

''So, who's the man grandma?" asked Okiya just as he passed through their studio's door. ''His name is Otori Tsubasa. It seems that he's a doctor and that he recently started raising his son alone after his divorce.'' the teenager pitied the man. Even though it's common these days, being a single dad or mom is difficult. Furthermore, divorces are most of the time painful. People usually feel betrayed by their other half and it leads to a complete breakdown of the solid bound they thought they shared. Hana sensed Okiya's confused silence.'' Well, we don't know much about his life from before. The only pieces of information we have about him are the ones excepted in administrative formalities. We will surely get to know him.''

The young boy left his grandmother taking care of the snacks. All of this moving in matters broke him in sweats. He blindly grabbed some clothes and shut himself in the bathroom. Undressing with laziness, he quickly took a look at his reflection in the mirror. Lately, he had dark circles forming under his hazelnut eyes. Exams period got the better of him. His just recently lively wide eyes were always cheerfully smiling in his stead when his mouth did not. However, the only thing that would beat happy and carefree Okiya would be exams.

The teen ran a hand through his creamy brown hair. He sighed.

With one last effort, Okiya dragged himself to the bathtub, where he sank in along with his worries.

''LET HER GO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!''

Later in this evening, cries and violent bumps could be heard from the 3rd floor. Some residents from the floors above and below hurriedly came to check on the situation. Woken up by this sudden hubbub, the silver-haired doctor tried calming down the child who was still sleeping beside him until seconds ago. Nursing him back to sleep and closing the door of the bedroom. The man worriedly left, wondering about what was happening.

At the same moment, a little girl desperately ran down the staires crying her whole soul out, muttering words cut by her constant hiccup. Hana rushed to her side, holding her in her arms while her grandson clenched his fists until they turned white. His blood was boiling from anger and he quickly decided to take action, immediatly followed by other men.

Tsubasa became even more nervous at the sight of a child crying. He made up his mind and decided to string along with the men who followed Okiya. As he climbed up the stairs two by two, the man could hear a woman's cry and a man's shouting. On the 3rd floor, a horriying sight was offered to the group of men. They quickly took an initiative to keep the furious man from the woman he decided to make a victim of his heavy drinking. He was obviously drunk but still, some kind of madness and hatred burned in a ghastly way. The onerous smell of disgusting hard alcohol weighted on the air around him. Altough he was being held down by three of the strongest men known in the building, the man was still riotously struggling to free himself from their grasp in a desperate way to catch and hit the woman he was so madly beating just now. His aching breathing resonnated in a suffocating silence. His glare filled with rage didn't leave the woman who was now in Tsubasa's care.

The scene he just witnessed was something he couldn't bear. Leading the young woman in Okiya's care, he calmly turned toward the man obviously exhausted but still trying to free himself and calling the woman back in many outrageous ways. Facing him, he glared at this creature drowning in a universe of madness and hatred, mixed with a grout of alcohol and obscenity. In a quick motion, the silver-haired man gave the drunkard the punch right on his chin. The blow made the madman lose one teeth, which feel on the ground in a tinter. The sallow pearl was covered in blood. This same blood was flowing from the man's mouth and the punch was hard enough to also make his nose bleed. The new object of his hatred became the young doctor who deeply glared at him with his fierce golden piercing eyes. Leaving the man in the residents care he joined Hana who was still trying to solace the little girl and the young woman. Okiya just watched the scene with a flustreted eye. He sat down next to their upper floor neighbor who was held in a protective hug by another young teenager, nearly the same age as Okiya. He had his jade eyes full of concern over the young woman he was comforting. The boy looked slightly more muscular than Okiya with a face that gave of a hint of maturity. Normally, this same face would probaby wear a playful and teasing expression with that same hint of ripness. 'Mom...everything is okay now. It's over.'. He knew that something as serious as that wouldn't be solved in some easy frivolous way. But, today, that man went to far. He was unusually brutal and he looked entirely consumed by insanity.

Tsubasa was still standing, looking at the scene front of him. He heard the jade-eyed boy calling the young woman, "mother" countless times, and so did the little girl. A woman as young as she couldn't have had a boy his age could she? He was know wondering many things about this woman. Giving it a second thought, he didn't even take a look at her face. He also asked himself many things as to who was the man she fell victim to, her name, wetheir they were actually husband and wife. The golden-eyed man was brought back down to earth the moment he felt the gaze of the green-eyed teenager toward him.'Thank you.' murmured the teen visibly drained. Tsubasa just answered with a nod. Then, he directed his attention at the crying girl.'Manager, may I suggest to take care of her?'. Hana, looked at the man then softly kissed the little girl on the forehead. 'I can't ask you to do this much' she replied with sorry eyes. Tsubasa brushed it off and persisted remind her that other than being a doctor, he was before all a father. After a moment of hesitation, she agreed to leave the little girl called Ameko in the her neighbor care.

The woman ceased her soft crying full of despair and wiped off what was left of any traces of her sobbing. She lifted her head and freed herself from her son's embrace,'It's okay Dan. I'm okay.' The woman gave a weak smile to her son. Her lips were still red and a taint of blood was noticeable just down her lower lip while some bruise could be seen all over her body along with some scratches and really obvious marks. Her eyes were as blue and as deep as the ocean. Despite what she has just suffered, she only cried a moment and got a hold of herself. She slightly let out a laugh while brushing of her chocolate bangs from her eyes. The woman had delicate young features and a lady like aura. She seemed to be someone really likeable and adorned by the other residents.

Okiya looked at her in a really concerned and affectionate way. Tsubasa noticed that. The moment he thought that, the young mother lifted herself and turned toward the man who helped her earlier. She sincerly thanked him in a grateful bow.''Thank you again.''

There. There was it. Why did her voice made his heart skip a beat. Why woud he even think that. A grown man such as him couldn't feel something as childish as that. He stared at the woman facing him and nodded. ''It's nothing. I couldn't not do anything in that kind of situation.'' She gave him a thankful smile. There again. Why does it make him feels that way anyway. 'Beautiful' is what he thought at the moment. He tried to brush it off again.

At that instant, the group of men who took care of the insane, came down, leaving two of them with the drunkard. One of them said ''I'm gonna call the police. Madoka-san, you shouldn't worry anymore about being near him. This time they should take him with them.''

The young woman asnwered with a whole hearted thank you and bowed to the residents.

* * *

 **So, How did it turn out?**


	2. Fake Smile

**Hello,** **everyone! It has been a while since I last updated this story but here is the next chapter! I decided to make a multi-chap' instead of three-shots so enjoy!~**

* * *

 _ **Way of life: Chapter Two**_

 _ **Fake smile**_

It was almost noon. All the apartment complex was worked up for lunch. Different kind of delicious smells filled the streets and the houses. It would probably make one want to break in and steal away whatever emanated such appealing fragrance. The atmosphere appeared to be quite peaceful. The neighborhood was nonchalantly carrying up its usual daily life routine.

Peaceful.

Hana was just coming back from groceries, heavily carrying some shopping bags. At this kind of moments, she would be thinking about how it was easier for her when she was young. From time to time, she would be remembering the long gone days of her youth. Despite the weight of the bags she was carrying, Hana enjoyed her walk, greeting some people while at it. Arriving at the building's entrance, she spotted a green-haired man coming from the opposite direction. The man in question had mid-long hair held in a low ponytail while the top of his head was just a messy forest. His face was sharp, mostly because of the aura he gave off. Bangs covered his forehead and rested at each side of his face. The man was tall, lazily dressed up in a shirt roughly complemented with a loose tie, a pair of jeans and worn out baskets. As if sensing Hana's gaze, he lifted his head, revealing two piercing blue eyes underlined by one scar each.

Then, he smiled.

Hana went from surprised to cheerful in a split second upon seeing the blue-eyed man. He was one of the residents of the building but traveled quite a lot due to his work as a reporter for an animal discovery magazine. He moved in five years ago when he got married to one of his coworkers.

With a sweet smile on her face, Hana greeted him "Kyouya-kun! It's been a while! Welcome back!". "I'm back auntie. I see you're doing fine, that's good." replied Kyouya with a smirk.

Tategami Kyouya. A well-known reporter. His job led him to travel pretty often and pretty much anywhere. Also, thanks to his job, he met the woman he fell in love with and married. She was already working at the agency when he transferred there. As a hot-blooded woman, she was quick to get into arguments with him, getting mad whenever he was being rude or had a peak of superiority. But gradually, they fell in love, started dating and got married. Kyouya enjoyed his current life and he owed it all to three persons. Hana, his wife and his longtime best friend, a honest and kindhearted redhead going by the name of Gingka Hagane.

Kyouya grew in the shadow of a shaken household. His father was a lustful cheater as much as his mother was. Soon after he was born, she divorced his father and went away with one of her many lovers. Kyouya's father preferred the comfortable feeling of prostitutes sharing his bed and alcohol filling his cups rather than a bond with his son. Growing up in this rotten household, he fell into delinquency. Things remained this way until he reached his third year in middle school. Until he met Hana. Until a certain red-headed boy got transferred in his school and in his class. That's when Kyouya felt warmth for the first time. That's thanks to them that he choose the right path. There was none of that therapeutic and psychologist bullshit. It was just warmth.

The scent of sterilizer filled the neat, white room he was in. It was a clinic. Nothing out of the ordinary. But it's been awhile since he worked in one. It has probably been one year and a few months now. Way too long for a doctor. The sunlight was reflected by the tiles, making the room glow white. Somehow, it had a warm and refreshing feeling to it. Of course, hospitals and clinics were the places where the ill and the sick were to be found. Frequently, the smell of death ran the corridors, as if waiting for the souls of the doomed, those who had no longer to live, a disease they couldn't be saved from. Hospitals and clinics were gloomy and sad. But their walls remained white. Other than the sanitary reasons behind this color, it was somehow similar to hope. Hospitals and clinics were the places where miracles could be performed by those who choose the path of a where the ill could still be able to face tomorrow with the help of devoted nurses. Places where some people opened their eyes to a white ceiling instead of the afterlife, and while it could be places bearing witness to one's final moments, they were also places that bore witness to one's first breaths.

That's what he liked the most. Tsubasa was waiting in that room for two hours. Arms crossed and one leg on top of the other, he waited. In two hours he already had memorized every detail of the room. Sure, it was a white, neat room made for consultation. He was sitting in a corner, facing a messy desk.'Huh. He should tidy up this, God knows what kind of mistakes you can make from being a messy doctor.' thought Tsubasa.

"Aah! Sorry for keeping you waiting Tsubasa!"

Upon hearing the voice, Tsubasa stood up and replied "You are really slow you know. Paperwork isn't your thing." stated the golden-eyed man.

Gesturing Tsubasa back to his sit, a kind looking man with fluffy blue nuanced hair and slightly drooping blue eyes in a doctor's' gown replied jokingly "Right in the mark! I'm not fit for paperwork stuff. It makes my head ache!" with a more serious but still friendly voice he continued "So, everything is prepared anyway. Starting tomorrow you'll be working as a surgeon in our clinic. I was entrusted in showing you around and making you remember all the important stuff. Also, your office will be taken care of this afternoon since….well….it seems that one of us wasn't really one of us."

"Hyoma, quit it with the merry go round." curtly said Tsubasa.

"What I mean is that guy was arrested because of fake precriptions and weird medications he sold to his patients." answered Hyoma.

The silver-haired man only muttered an "I see" as a response. This event didn't hit him or anything. It was to be expected that ill-hearted people would want to abuse of their power when they had the chance to, although he felt quite angry at the fact that people suffered from that. "Shall we go?" said the blue-eyed man with a smile. Tsubasa only smirked and nodded as a reply.

As Hyoma guided Tsubasa around, he couldn't help but inquire more about his friend's latest days. It has been a long time since the last time they saw each other and he couldn't be happier now that he would be working alongside him. ''So, how have you been? The last time I saw you was on the day Fuu was born. Is he doing well?'' asked Hyoma. Tsubasa gave his friend a half-hearted smile 'I…' but quickly trailed off. Hyoma startled by his friend's sudden silence grew worried. He has never seen Tsubasa looking so unsure and insecure in his whole life. He looked almost…

Miserable.

A tea cup was set in front of him as well as some sweets. Starting up the conversation, Kyouya asked "I heard there was someone new." Hana looked up after making herself comfortable. "Indeed. A single father and his son. A really good-looking man! If only I was a bit younger" sighed the older woman. Kyouya awkwardly laughed off Hana's last part of the sentence. She resumed "He came in 5 months ago. Now that he has settled down and found a kindergarten for his son, he went to the clinic he was transferred in." "A doctor, I see" muttered Kyouya. "Quite useful" he added.

"A surgeon to be precise" pointed out Hana. "Nice"

"Oh, have you heard anything about Gingka-kun?" asked Hana. Kyouya nonchalantly sipped his tea "I have. He is fine. Travels a lot." Hana smiled. " What about Benkei and Masamune?" asked the green-haired man. Hana replied still smiling "Masamune-kun visits from time to time and Benkei-kun left two months ago. He opened a restaurant and bought an apartment nearby! He is doing pretty fine! Okiya and I often go there with Yuu-kun and Dan-kun. Sometimes we have Madoka-chan with us and little Ameko-chan.". "Speaking of them" began Kyouya "Are they doing alright?". At Kyouya's question, Hana couldn't help but show off a sorrowful face. "Well, same as usual." answered Hana. Kyouya's expression darkened at her response. He knew Madoka very well. He thought of her as a close friend. The blue-eyed man was one of the residents that would try to make her life a little less painful. Still...he couldn't understand why she refused their support and the thought of getting help.

Hana felt the air weighing on her shoulders. Kyouya remained quiet for a while until the heavy silence was suddenly shattered by a soft knock on the door.

Loud crowds, singing birds and great made himself comfortable in his seat at a café's terrace for lunch. Facing him was Tsubasa who agreed to have lunch with him. Hyoma felt that if he wanted to pry more on his friend's life, he would better do it outside a hospital. If Tsubasa showed insecurity and anxiousness earlier, there was no trace of it left now. It vanished as quickly as it appeared. Hyoma was a regular and ordered what he thought was best for both of them. Now settled, he gave his attention to Tsubasa, a twinge of concern in his eyes.

''So...you are unusually quiet.'' started Hyoma. Tsubasa eyed him lazily. ''How is Sayori by the way? Did she get used to living here?'' pressed the fluffy head. Upon hearing the woman's name, Tsubasa flinched, obviously enough to be noticed by Hyoma. The surgeon sighed, it would be no use keeping this stuff from his friend and it's not as if it was some kind of painful secret either. ''I came here alone. We divorced three years ago. I got custody of Fuu.'' briefly explained Tsubasa. Hyoma was taken aback. He didn't know anything about a divorce or anything. ''But...why?'' was the only thing he managed to mutter. Tsubasa laughed slightly. A laugh of self-pity. 'I guess she was not the one I thought she was.' he snorted.

Hyoma calmed himself a bit. ''That explains a lot man…'' he whispered. Tsubasa was now looking sideways, uninterested. He hated speaking of Sayori or even thinking about her. Actually, he was the one filing the divorce forms first. He quickly understood that he had previously been blinded by her sweet fake personality. When she gave birth to Fuu, everything crumbled. It wasn't until after they divorced that he discovered many other things about her, most of them not really in her favor. Sayori exiting his life was not painful. Surprised at himself, he felt relieved. He finally breathed and was glad he took his young son away from her.

''I only have one worry.'' coughed Tsubasa ''Fuu's well-being.'' he finished.

Hyoma's expression softened.''Well, you moved here and probably looked for the best kindergarten. But, what he'll need the most would be you. Things will be a bit more difficult now that you will be working here. Night shifts, sudden surgeries, and urgencies…''

Tsubasa took in every word. He knew that already but he would make sure to be here for his son nevertheless. Hyoma felt like changing the subject would be good. A waiter politely brought them their orders as Hyoma thought that. ''By the way, how do you find life here? The neighborhood is pretty calm and friendly, right?''. Tsubasa nodded in agreement ''Yes, quite a good environment. I thought it would have been good for Fuu.'' Hyoma smiled ''Where are you staying by the way? I know lots of people around here.'' ''The building two blocks away. The landlady is very caring.'' answered Tsubasa. Hyoma's eyes widened in surprise ''Oh you are staying _there_?'', then, he broke into a warm smile ''I love that place. I've lived there for a year when I first came here. A friend introduced me. You'll like it there. Everyone is very nice.'' Tsubasa returned Hyoma's smile with one of his own. ''Yeah I know.'' Then, his gaze turned dark all of sudden. ''Say, do you know about the woman living one floor above the landlady's apartment?'' asked the golden-eyed man. Hyoma sighed and took a bite of his lunch before answering. ''Yeah. Madoka-san. I've seen a lot when I visited. She is a sweet woman. I still wonder how she was able to raise Dan-kun this well. Ameko-chan seems alright as well.''

''Children are never alright when they live in an abusive home, Hyoma.'' shot back Tsubasa. The other doctor was surprised by his sudden sharp comeback but continued anyway. ''She got married pretty early you see. It was not really her choice either. Auntie Hana told me it was because her parents had debts and took this opportunity to…''

''Sold away their daughter.'' finished Tsubasa. Hyoma sighed ''Well, she was not _sold_ but we can see it that way. That man is actually the son a high-grade police officer. That's why seems to be always covered up every time we manage to drag him to the police station. At least, the only thing good about this dude's drinking habits is the fact that it keeps him away most of the time. He is almost never at home. That man has always been a stranger to his kids actually. Ameko-chan hardly sees him since every time he is home, Madoka-san sends her somewhere else.'' recounted Hyoma. Tsubasa listened intently, sometimes taking a bite when Hyoma would pause. He couldn't help but think that this Madoka was a very pitiful woman. She looked like a flower who never had a chance to bloom. An empty shell with a beautiful empty smile. She looked so fragile and yet tried to act strong for the children she had too soon. This actually was pretty insane and Tsubasa has yet to comprehend why she couldn't simply leave him. How could she keep up with someone forcing himself on her, verbally and physically abusing her, every time he was present. She was a young woman deprived of her path toward a normal and good future, with her youth taken away from her.

''What about her son? He seems to be more exposed to this violence that his sister.'' asked Tsubasa. Hyoma agreed ''Yeah, at first, it was even more difficult. She was inexperienced in motherhood and had the child too early. She didn't know how to cope with it but tried to take care of him as best as she could. Thanks to Auntie Hana and other female neighbors, they tried to find ways to keep the child away when his dad was around. Y'know, in a way, they are lucky. One of their neighbors is a psychologist. She suggested taking care of the children often enough to reduce any mental damage. Proof of it, Dan-kun turned out to be quite the good child. Well, not perfectly fine but good. He has a lot of trouble trusting people and depend on others. Life is relatively peaceful as long as that man is away.'' explained Hyoma.

Thanks to Hyoma's storytelling, Tsubasa could finally understand a bit more about the current situation. He was also aware that he should be even more careful for his child. That drunkard may not be home often but when he does, he was violent and loud and that wouldn't do for Fuu. Tsubasa felt selfish but he wanted nothing more than a peaceful life for him and his son.

The sun started to set when Tsubasa was on his way to get his son. On his way, he noticed a familiar figure walking toward the kindergarten. Dressed in a plain tunic and a simple pair of jeans, that woman still managed to look strangely, sadly beautiful. When he first met her, some months ago, he took care of Ameko. The little girl spend the night alongside his son and they became friends pretty quickly. The kindergarten his son went to was actually suggested by Madoka. After that violent encounter, they often met each other at the building's door, at Hana's house or in the convenience store nearby. They exchanged a few words at first then had some idle chat. However, despite that, he knew nothing about her and her past until today thanks to Hyoma's infos. Tsubasa thought about calling out to her but hesitated. Eventually, he raised his voice. ''Madoka-san, good evening.'' greeted the older man. Upon hearing his voice, Madoka turned around and as she saw the man, she smiled. ''Oh, good evening to you as well Otori-sensei.'' 'Aah..' thought Tsubasa 'Such an empty smile and yet...it seems different than usual.'

Madoka politely bowed to her neighbor before she started walking next to him toward their mutual destination. They walked in silence until the young mother tried to stir up conversation ''How was your day? I heard you visited your new workplace today. It's a very nice clinic.'' Tsubasa nodded ''Yes. I had some luck. A friend worked there, it made things easier.'' he replied. ''That's great indeed. Everything should be fine, then.'' hummed Madoka. Tsubasa still felt uneasy every time she smiled, laughed. All of it was fake, empty and it was frustrating. Even when she wept it was quiet and nerve-wracking but at the same time, he couldn't help but think of her as brave and admirable for putting up for so long. Even so, he feared that if he tried to reach out to her, she would collapse, shatter in billion pieces. Why, oh why, couldn't she leave that man, call out for help and wholeheartedly accept the support she received. What good could come of it for her and her children? He hated it. He hated the fact that she remained silent when taking action could probably save her life and open a brighter path for her children.

He blamed her and yet, he admired her all the same.

The journey to the kindergarten continued and ended in silence.

''Mommy!'' cried a little girl jumping out of the swings. Upon seeing her mom, she gestured to the little boy next to her ''Look, your daddy is here too!''. The young boy excitedly got up as well, waving happily to his father. The two parents greeted the teacher in charge and embraced their children.

Ameko happily walked alongside her mother, hand in hand, her pigtails softly bouncing up and down at each step. The little girl would tell her mother about her day, the many star stickers she received from her teacher and how she had fun with her friends. Fuu would occasionally join her and look equally excited about telling his father about his day. To their parents' delight, the two kids already became best friends.

Later that day, Tsubasa met Kyouya and his wife, a woman called Hikaru. He spoke to Hana about Hyoma then excused himself to his house. Around eight, Tsubasa received a gentle knock on his door. The doctor tiredly got up from his couch and walked to the door. He swiftly opened the door, revealing a brunette woman. ''Madoka-san. Something wrong?'' asked Tsubasa sounding a little bit worried. The woman slightly widened her eyes then broke into a smile. ''Oh my. Not at all. Quite the contrary actually. Hana-san asked me to get you. They are celebrating something at Kyouya-kun's place.'' reassured Madoka. ''Which is?'' asked Tsubasa. ''It seems that he will soon become a father.'' chuckled the brunette. Tsubasa relaxed a bit and felt somewhat happy for this man he just met a few hours ago. This kind of news must be quite precious to these people. ''I'll be there shortly'' he finally answered. Madoka politely bowed her head and headed back to where she came from. Tsubasa didn't close the door right away. He couldn't help but stare at the woman's back until she was out of sight. She was still smiling, laughing. He wondered, what would she look like if she truly smiled, out of happiness.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think about it? Also, I meant to say that I'm in no way knowledgeable about abusive households, teen pregnancy, children's psychology in this kind of environment. My story couldn't possibly describe such complex and painful stuff. I, myself never experienced this, thank God and I feel very sad for everyone who went through or is going through this, whatever their reasons are. My story may come as pretty unrealistic, superficial and hollow but I can't possibly give even more than this as of now. I know it sounds cliché but I'm genuinely worried about anyone going through this stuff and I encourage to try to seek out for help.**


	3. True Face

**Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is out! I hope you'll like it!~**

* * *

 _ **Way of life: Chapter 3**_

 _ **True face**_

"You want me to follow your wife through her pregnancy?"

Tsubasa put down his coffee, surprised by this sudden request. He stayed silent for a moment, staring at Kyouya, the one who requested such a thing. A week ago, the whole building was celebrating Kyouya's and Hikaru's future parenthood. "Listen, you are a doctor...I thought that you'd agree to help us through." explained Kyouya. Truthfully, the blue-eyed man didn't want to ask this stranger for help. He would have preferred a family doctor, someone he could trust, however, Tsubasa and him only each other for a week. The whole building pressured Kyouya to ask Tsubasa about this. They all believed he was trustworthy and an excellent doctor. Kyouya eventually gave up to them and asked Tsubasa about it.

Tsubasa listened intently to his new acquaintance. He actually didn't mind monitoring the pregnancy and giving them advice. It's obvious that having a doctor nearby is always a good thing, he was willing to help out. "It's okay, I don't mind." he finally said "I'd be more than happy to help you out. I can't hide that it'll be hard for you. Pregnant women are hard to deal with."

Kyouya looked terrified for a second. "Wait, you mean she could be even more bossy and moody than usual?" said the future-father "Damn...I'm so done for.". Tsubasa smirked.

"But…" added Kyouya firmly "...I'd endure anything if it's for her and the baby. I'll even pamper her." Tsubasa's smirk grew bigger. "Aren't you supposed to pamper your wife, pregnant or not?" he teased. Kyouya's only response was a growl.

The surgeon coughed silently, going back to his serious self. Having reached an agreement, Kyouya excused himself and left. Not only five minutes went by that Tsubasa heard another soft, little knock on the door. The man stood up to open it, recognizing the owner of that knock right away.

"You're already back, Fuu?" said Tsubasa after opening the door.

The little boy stepped in followed by a little girl. The female child greeted Tsubasa with a wide grin. Fuu timidly pulled his father's right sleeve repetitively to catch his attention. The man kneeled to be on eye-level with the children, guessing they had something to say. "Daddy, can Ameko-chan stay for the night?" asked the boy with pleading eyes. Tsubasa smiled. Ever since he moved in, he noticed how quickly the two children got along with each other. He was glad to see him this way and didn't mind it when Fuu invited Ameko to play over. Today was the first time Fuu asked for her to stay over. However, even if Tsubasa was alright with it, the child still had to get permission from her mother. Tsubasa's smile grew even tender. "Fuu, shouldn't Ameko-chan ask her mother first?"

"Does that mean that you are okay with it?" asked Fuu eagerly

"I'm, Ameko-chan is always welcome here."

"Thank you very much Ootori-sensei!" gracefully bowed Ameko "I'm going to ask Mommy right away!"

Tsubasa ruffled the children's hair and stood up. "You should accompany her young gentleman." Fuu frantically nodded and almost dragged Ameko, excited to ask Madoka. Tsubasa watched as the two children walked off.

"Are you a fucking idiot? It's the second time this month Seiichiro! I can't always fucking cover up your stupid actions got it?"

Seiichiro lazily stirred in his chair, taking a heavy puff of his cigarette. The man was in a filthy state; messy hair and unshaven head. His shirt was wrinkled and smelly, unbuttoned, his chest hair was clearly in view. He stirred once more, eyed the man who scolded him then sighed with a wicked smirk. "What are you fucking smiling for? I'm fucking tired of saving your ass every time they drag you here! We have to do something about these drinking habits of yours! Have you ever thought about what it would be like for me if any single piece of-"

"Ugh could you _please_ shut the fuck up now" growled Seiichiro

"It was already hard enough for me to cover up the fact that you married an underage girl all these years but I won't fucking shut up because now it's too much. Stop causing me trouble"

"Shouldn't you go to work, Dad?" mocked Seiichiro

"You are a huge fucking asshole Seiichiro." replied the old man

Seiichiro watched as his father swiftly grabbed his jacket and left the house in a hurry, mumbling and complaining. The drunkard finished his cigarette, drowning the room in a nasty, suffocating smell. He was feeling sober and felt like going home. He had a wife to tend to after all.

Okiya just finished cleaning the dishes for Hana. Sometimes, he would help out when he felt that his grandmother was tired. Today she had Ameko and Fuu over. The old woman took care of them as if they were her own grandkids. She doted on them a lot and enjoyed their liveliness. While Okiya was tidying up the kitchen, he heard a knock and his grandmother quietly going to get the door.

"Ah, Auntie Hana, good evening!" greeted a teenage boy

"Oh, Dan-kun! Please, come in!"

Dan came in as gestured, then, Okiya showed up from the kitchen. The boy smiled upon seeing his best friend and sat down with them. Dan darted his eyes, scanning the house as if looking for something. "Ameko isn't with you today?" he finally said. Hana nodded and poured him a cup of tea "She was until moments ago. I believe she is sleeping over at Ootori-sensei's place. Fuu-kun invited her."

Dan grew stiff. "Is it...alright?". Hana chuckled at the boy's reaction. He was very protective of his mother and his sister, feeling responsible for them. Hana knew that Madoka hated the fact that he wanted to assume a role he shouldn't but Dan wouldn't shake despite his mother's scolding and everyone's nagging. He was unsure about leaving his little Sister under the care of someone who has not been there for long. Five months were nothing compared to the fifteen years he spent here. As much as Ootori-sensei seemed serious, cool and well-behaved, he still didn't trust him enough. "Dan-kun, don't worry. Your mother gave her permission and Ootori-sensei is very trustworthy." reassured the old woman. Dan couldn't help but feel unsure, but since his mother and absolutely everyone else in the damn building trusted the doctor, he would have to go along with it. Worrying about his mother, Dan excused himself for the night and left his two hosts.

"Dan?" called out Madoka from her room. Dan quickly walked up to his mother upon hearing his name. "Yes Mom? Need something?" answered the boy. Madoka gently smiled at her son's appearance. "Yes, could you give this to Ameko, she forgot it." said the mother holding out a small overused stuffed rabbit. It was obvious the toy had been cherished and always gotten sewed up when he got torn up. The plush smelled like fresh mint, as it was just recently washed. Madoka handed the toy to her son. As Dan was about to leave his mother's room, he noticed numerous books waiting and piled up next his mother's side of the bed. He doubted they had any kind of interesting and cultivating books in his house but he chooses to ignore it, dismissing his previous thoughts. Obedient and glad to help out, Dan went down to the floor below and made his way to the surgeon's apartment. Still doubtful, Dan hesitantly brought his right hand up and knocked. The teenage boy didn't wait long for the door to open and reveal the silver-haired doctor.

After hearing the knock on his door, Tsubasa stood up swiftly, leaving the children to their dinner, to open the door. When he opened the door, Tsubasa didn't hide the fact that he was surprised to find Dan at his door. Upon seeing the boy, Tsubasa only let out a startled "Oh, Dan-kun" as a greeting. The older man opened the door even wider, as an invitation for his visitor to come in, which Dan declined. "Mom only sent me to give this to Ameko. She has trouble sleeping without it." explained Dan as he handed the plush to Tsubasa. The surgeon nodded "Sure. I'll give it to her now." Briefly, Tsubasa's sharp gaze locked with the boy's icy glare. His message was clear, _I don't trust you yet_ , was clearly spelled in his eyes. Tsubasa acknowledged it. Dan briefly bowed and got back. Tsubasa sighed and closed the door.

 _"Madoka-san!"_

Early in the morning, a call vibrated through the building as fast as its frantic owner ran up the stairs.

Tsubasa was just about to take Fuu to school before he headed off to work. A little while ago, Dan came to fetch his little sister to escort her to class as he or his mother usually did. Hana was about to go out shopping as she heard the cry shaking the whole building. Still surprised, Tsubasa didn't miss Madoka worriedly coming down upon hearing her name called out so desperately. "What's wrong? Something happened?" asked the woman.

"Ah….I-" heavily panted a young man in his twenties.

"It's okay, take your time but please don't tell me something happened to Dan and Ameko-" let out Madoka

"N-ah. Doesn't...Doesn't have anything to do with them. While coming here I spotted Seiichiro. I-I guess he is coming back today." managed to spit out the man.

Hana's eyes turned sorrowful. Madoka didn't react much but Tsubasa clearly saw her expressing clouded by fear. The surgeon mentally slapped himself. Fuu is present at the moment and such a scene should be kept away from a child's eyes. Tsubasa greeted everyone with a brief bow of the head and left hurriedly, not letting the time for Fuu to even start wondering about the situation. He felt sorry for Madoka but by now he was used to that man's appearances and disappearances that lasted months. Even so, the male doctor couldn't help but feel worried and thus he decided to have lunch at home.

"What's up man. You seem out of it." asked Okiya as he sat on top of Dan's desk. Dan looked up to meet Okiya's worried stare. The teenage boy sighed and glided on his chair, lazily took out his lunch box and started munching. Okiya felt like something was wrong and pressured Dan a little more. "Ugh. I just have a bad feeling about something. I dunno." gave out Dan. Okiya raised an eyebrow "You usually get those when that man comes home". Dan grimaced "That's probably it. He probably came back. Looking forward to when he goes off again. It's frustrating that mom doesn't leave him yet. Why does she feel the need to stick up to that man? It's obvious she hates him." ranted the jade-eyed boy. Okiya sighed, he really couldn't answer his friend's questions now, could he?

Both of them decided to change the subject and to finish their lunches before the bell rings.

"Ootori-sensei? Is that you? Having lunch at home today? Should I make you something?" gloomily greeted Hana. Tsubasa couldn't help but give her a small sympathetic smile. "Yes. Auntie Hana don't concern yourself with me and please, I already told you to stop calling me that. Just call me by my first name.". Replied Tsubasa with faked scolding. Hana smile returned to a more natural one. "I never get used to it, Tsubasa-san.". Tsubasa's triumph at managing to make his landlady a little better quickly got crushed when she let out a deep heavy sigh. "Hah. The building is so quiet and gloomy when that man is here. But we'd rather have that than Seiichiro acting up. That man is a selfish creature. I always fear something could happen to Madoka-chan." said Hana, more to herself than to Tsubasa.

"Don't worry" reassured Tsubasa "We are here to keep him from doing anything."

The surgeon politely bid the old woman good bye, prepared and ate his lunch in a rush before going back to work.

However, even if it was not the first time he has seen it, Tsubasa felt haunted by his neighbor's beautiful face clouded with fear and disgust. He witnessed many things during his stay but he just, _couldn't_ , get used to it. Why would she stay with him? Why won't she leave him? Doesn't she even realize what she is putting her children through? Doesn't she realize what she puts _herself_ through? She was ridiculous and empty. Devoid of anything and yet...and yet _what_? He was worried.

"Ameko-chan is sleeping at Grandma Hana's house with Dan-oniisan and Okiya-oniisan." recounted Fuu as he ate dinner with his father. Tsubasa loved listening to whatever his son was saying. The little guy would just tell him about everything he'd see during his day and Tsubasa never got fed up with it. However, having noticed the late hour, the surgeon urged his child to brush his teeth and go to sleep. As he was tucking his son in his bed, Tsubasa noticed a familiar bracelet. The jewelry was made out of blue glass beads. The object belonged to his mini-guest, the little Ameko who must have forgotten it. After making sure that his son was sound asleep, Tsubasa made his way to the floor above, thinking that giving the bracelet to Madoka was wiser than giving it back to Ameko herself who would probably lose it again.

The surgeon took one last step and made his way toward Madoka's apartment. Strangely, he felt hesitant. Her husband seemed incredibly hard to deal with and he possibly could be possessive and sickly jealous or narcissistic. Many scenarios ran through Tsubasa's head and when they added up to that man's drinking habits, the mix looked awful.

Brushing off his doubts, Tsubasa was about to knock when he noticed the door wasn't shut right. It was left open due to lack of attention. As he grew slightly worried, Tsubasa started hearing a muffled conversation and quiet thumbs.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" dangerously asked Seiichiro.

"That's exactly what I said. Nothing in the world makes me obligated to have sex with you got it?" sworn Madoka

"Did you _actually_ think you had a say in this?" mocked Seiichiro

"Of course I did. I'm a human being dammit. I have rights. I'm not your own little fucking toy." hissed the woman

 _Slap._

"You? A human being? Jokes on you woman. The only thing you are is my wife. That's all. And a wife's duty is to please her husband, understood? I'm horny so strip down!" shouted the madman

"I. Won't. Do. It." firmly spelled out Madoka.

As she tried to walk away from him, he grabbed her from the waist, holding her tightly as she struggled and dragged her to the bedroom. Seiichiro effortlessly and violently threw his wife on the bed and landed on her all the same, biting her neck like a furious beast. Holding both her arms up with one hand and muffling her cries for help with the second one, he sucked her jawline, then her neck, then her collarbone like a thirsty predator. Feeling like holding onto her chest, Seiichiro found a way to pin Madoka down like a captured butterfly, using his newly free-hand to grab the woman's breast then trailed his dirty hand holding and grabbing every part of her body he desired, then, forcefully made her open her legs. Carefully, he took away his hand from her mouth to replace it with his putrid own.

Madoka was struggling to get free, hating every single time his fingers hovered against her skin, every time she would feel her own mouth violated by his nasty tongue. He was having his way with her and their differences in body-shapes prevented her from freeing herself.

At first, Tsubasa was struck with a dilemma. Should he really risk going in now that they were fighting? Against his will, the surgeon listened to the dispute and felt his blood boiling every time that drunkard let out a word. It was driving him crazy but how could he step in? Tsubasa was ready to step in at any moment when he heard the slap but something was holding him back. Tsubasa only listened intently but this time, her muffled screams, her unheard physical struggle and soundless voice...they won't go unoticed.

What could have possibly kept him from helping someone in need. That man was making her do something without her consent. He was sexually assaulting her. Touching her against her will. He never listened when she clearly said "No."

Fed up and furious, Tsubasa stormed in the house and ran to the bedroom. Seiichiro didn't have the time to register what was happening that he already found himself thrown back against the wall.

"What did you think you were doing?!" shouted Tsubasa madly furious

"I should fucking be the one asking that! What do _you_ think you are doing?!" roared the beaten up man

"Putting an end to your fucking shit!" replied Tsubasa

Anger fueled the horny drunkard who launched himself at Tsubasa, managing a heavy punch to the stomach, enough to make the doctor stagger slightly. The surgeon quickly got back to his senses and fully took on his opponent's blows, throwing his own while at it.

"You have no fucking right meddling with business between a married couple asshole! This nasty bitch only got what she asked for, got it!?" snarled Seiichiro

Tsubasa felt like his heart burned with rage. How could he? This man-thing was filthy, wicked and repulsive. How could it even be possible?

Madoka was at first in shock upon seeing Tsubasa coming to her rescue. She was petrified and couldn't budge. She only watched as the two men were at each other's teeth. She couldn't do much, her mind stopped processing every exterior information and data.

At some point, Seiichiro got the upper hand. Putting himself on top of Tsubasa, he aimed for his face. Madoka managed to snap back to reality and escaped. Running to the living room, she grabbed the phone and dialled the police's number, fully aware that her husband was connected to them but also aware that if she didn't, things would end up very badly.

Merely minutes after the call, Madoka heard loud footsteps getting near. Holding onto the phone for dear life, she cried out to the police officers who came in.

"Please! Help him! My husband is going to kill him! Do something!" pleaded the woman.

As most of the squad headed toward the room, one officer remained to calm down the terrified woman.

"It's okay, everything will be alright, we promise everything will be alright." reassured the man.

"You won't take back your statement miss?"

"Please, think about it Madoka-san." insisted an old officer.

"I do not have the need to think about it further father-in-law." firmly replied Madoka "I will take your son to court. I have thought about it countless times. I have tried. This time, I won't hold back. The next time we will see each other will be in court."

Then, she directed her attention to the police officer who first asked her "I won't take anything back. Please, conduct your investigation thoroughly. My neighbors are my witnesses."

Tsubasa observed the scene from the back, listening. The woman he always saw as empty, erased and devoid of life was now standing, suing her husband, with people at her side. Was it her old personality that was surfacing back? Has she always been like that? What was the real Madoka like? He remembered one conversation he had with Hiromi Sayaka, the psychologist who lived in the same building and took care of the children. People living in an abusive relationship tend to lose who they are and become a shell of their former selves. They have more than one reason to fear to leave the said relationship, which was even more complicated when children were involved. Tsubasa only watched the woman before him. She was beautiful.

"Madoka-san, are you really sure now?" asked Seiichiro's father once more.

Madoka asked of everyone to leave and rest. She would follow them shortly after. Everyone left except for Tsubasa. The man was directly involved and refused to leave the woman by herself. "I'm sure. There is no need to try to convince me otherwise." answered Madoka.

Tsubasa stood up and joined them. "Are you trying to help or protect your son?" he asked, his voice as cold as ice. The old officer's right eye twitched. "I'm not. It's just that these two are married and got children together, things could get difficult." he justified. Madoka shot the old man an angry glare "I doubt it would be as difficult as to what I went through father-in-law.". Seiichiro's father took off his hat and scratched the back of his head, then, he let out a long heavy sigh. "I see." , putting the hat back on, he bowed and excused himself, leaving Tsubasa and Madoka by themselves as he muttered "Good night".

After the old man left, Madoka sighed and tiredly massaged her temples in pain. She simply stared into nothing for a minute before turning to Tsubasa. "Thank you again. I'm really sorry for everything up until now and I'm very grateful for everything you did for us." thanked Madoka as she deeply bowed to the man in front of her several times. "I'm indebted to you." she finally said. Tsubasa stared at her, emotionless. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him in the eyes. "What's with the act?" he asked coldly

"What act?" asked back Madoka, equally devoid of emotions

"Are you going to keep on smiling like that? That smile disgusts me. What are you really feeling right now? Who are you?" asked Tsubasa again, his voice getting angrier and louder.

Madoka only stared at him, not even surprised.

 _Crack_ , begged Tsubasa

They stared at each other, unmoving and in the deepest silence. None of them dared shaking the slightest muscle. Everything was frozen.

Suddenly, Tsubasa heard something drip. He heard the sound again but his brain took sometime before adjusting. Before him, the emotionless woman stared at him, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks. They started flowing quicker and even more anarchically as her eyes grew watery, her lips shake and her shoulders vibrated. She hiccuped once or twice then fully let the tears out, screaming, crying, shouting, holding onto the man's arms so tightly she was digging his skin with her fingertips. Tsubasa's eyes grew wide. After he registered what was happening, he swiftly embraced the woman with his arms, holding her tight, allowing her to cry as much as she wanted.

* * *

 **Aaaand done! I hope you enjoyed it, guys! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm glad I feel like I'm improving a little in English though!**


End file.
